chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Memories Chapter Three
Balloon's POV I slowly close my eyes, feeling dizzy. That SERIOUSLY has NEVER happened to me before. Well, until tonight. {STOMPING} OJ?? {GASP} "BALLOON!! What's wrong?!" he quickly rushes to me. {HEAVY BREATHING} "I..threw..up.." He makes a face. "Yeah, while I was taking your plate downstairs..I actually heard you vomit.." ..... "S-Seriously OJ..?" I frown. OJ raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Were you making sure that I couldn't hear?" I bashfully look away. "Y-Yeah, sorry.." {CHUCKLE} "It's okay Balloon. As long as you're okay." Awww, OJ's so sweet. "Thanks OJ.." He shrugs. "You're welcome. Anyways, I know it's absolutely NONE of my business, but..what made you throw up?" I flinch. "Do you..REALLY wanna know?" OJ nods. "You can tell me ANYTHING." {HEAVY SIGH} "Well, I was on the phone with my sister, and we were talking about home and family. Turns out that my twin siblings vomited..and I saw it on video camera.." OJ's eyes widen. "Wait, you said you have siblings, right?" I nod. "How much?" DON'T. "Uhh..I don't wanna say.." He stares at me. "Why not?" BECAUSE I JUST DON'T WANT TO!! "Look, I just don't wanna--" {GULP} Oh no.. {GASP} "You feeling okay? Are you gonna--" I run to the bathroom again. {VOMITING} UGHHH.. I suddenly feel arms wrapped around my waist. OJ.. He melts. "Heh, I love hugging you like this.." Yeah, don't remind me.. "Anyways, let's get you to bed." "Okay OJ." He gently places me in bed, and finds an ice pack. I set it on my head. "Th-Thank you again OJ. For everything you're doing for me.." His face turns red. "No problem Balloon. You're my best friend. Also, here you go--" He sticks a thermometer in my mouth. I pull up the blanket. {RUSTLING} OJ places himself next to me. "So, tell me about your family." "I..I have six siblings." {CHOKE} HEY!! It's not MY fault for having a large family. I glare at him. "Uh, is there a problem with that OJ?" He shakes his head. "No way! That's just..so FULL.." I giggle a little. "Yeah, it is..or, should I say, WAS. I'm the oldest." OJ mumbles something. I poke him. "To make a long story short, my family is like..a rainbow..in a way." {BURSTING LAUGHTER} HUH?! What's gotten INTO him lately..? I roll my eyes. "Okay, you can stop LAUGHING at me OJ.." He sighs. "Sorry about that. It just kinda..sounded cute." How can something CUTE make you laugh?! I wrap my arms around him. "Soo..about your family--" He glances out the window. "I have two sisters." "What are their names?" {HEAVY SIGH} Just fess up. "Well..?" OJ hesitates. "Mandy and..uh..well, my other sister is kind of..violent. So it's best to leave her out." Ohh. "I understand." "Thanks for that Balloon." We stay silent for a while. An owl hoots outside. I start deflating again. Great, that can only mean ONE THING. OJ's smile fades. "Anything wrong?" I cuddle with him. "Uhh, can I have a snack?" {CHUCKLE} "Of course you can. Be right back." {DOOR CLOSES} I close my eyes again, thinking of family and home..''until OJ suddenly comes back with a plate of rolls and glasses of water. He smiles warmly at me. "You don't have to eat or drink this at once. Take your time, okay?" I smile gratefully. "You're too kind for words OJ.." {GIGGLE} "It's just who I am Balloon. Anyways, goodnight." He kisses my cheek, and slowly walks out of the room. {DOOR CLOSES SLOWLY} I grab a roll, and a glass of water. {MUNCHING} {GULP} ''So refreshing.. Before I know it, I fall asleep soundly.. Category:Blog posts